Secret Passion
by WildlyFangirlsInTheDark
Summary: Hermione could never quite understand the attraction she felt for the blonde Slytherin boy. He hated her best friends, Harry and Ron. But mostly, he hated her. Frizzy hair, frumpy clothes, nerd, Gryffindor, but the topping of the shit sundae? She was a mudblood. He bullied her. Taunted her every day of school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Hermione could never quite understand the attraction she felt for the blonde Slytherin boy. He hated her best friends, Harry and Ron. But mostly, he hated her. Frizzy hair, frumpy clothes, nerd, Gryffindor, but the topping of the shit sundae? She was a mudblood. He bullied her. Taunted her every day of school. And yet, sneaking peeks at him during Potions class, she found herself strongly desiring to taste his lips and to mess up his perfectly gelled hair.  
"Miss Granger, I ask you to please pay attention to the lesson rather than Mister Malfoy."Snape drawled. Hermione jumped and turned her attention to Snape as he resumed the lecture she already had memorized. She caught Ginny's eye from across the classroom and looked down in shame. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, every one had the idea that she and Ron had slept together. The rumor was spread by Ron, no doubt. Now she was expected to date Ron. Have children with him. Just the idea made her sick. She had come back to repeat her year at Hogwarts simply to get away from Ron. She knew Ginny would tell her brother and Harry of what she had been caught doing. Finally class ended and she bolted from the classroom. She didn't want Ginny to question and accuse her. She would tell her fancy Auror boyfriend and stupid lying brother all about her. She didn't stop running until she reached the newly built Room of Requirement. A chair spun around and she gasped.  
"Mudblood." A familiar voice said. Hermione gulped and her palms felt moist.  
"M-M-Malfoy." She stuttered. Draco smirked at her and she felt dizzy. "What exactly are you doing in here?"  
"I came to ask why you were staring at me during Potions. Even Snape's ghost noticed."  
"You saw?" She asked. She mentally cursed herself for being so daft.  
"Of course. Hermione…. aren't you with the Ginger Boy? And isn't Gingerette with Perfect Little Potter?" He spat out. He sounded strange. Full of raw emotion. Even he looked shocked at his outburst.  
"Firstly, I am NOT with Ronald. Nor was I EVER with Ronald. He lies. I would never date such an idiot." Hermione growled.  
"I'm not surprised. Are you no longer friends?" He asked. Why did he even care so much about Ron and her?  
"No. I only talk to Ginny and Harry. And even then, barely. They both want me to be friends with Ron." She said slowly.  
"Understandable. I wouldn't talk to them either." He said, rising from his chair and walking towards her. Hermione felt her legs grow weak as she watched him. "And the secondly was?" He asked, his familiar smirk brightening his face.  
"S-second thing? What second thing?" She asked softly. Her cheeks felt warm as Draco continued to look at her.  
"You said firstly. What was your secondly?" He asked. He was right in front of her now.  
"We were talking about something?" She said, locking eyes with him. Draco chuckled.  
"Yes, Hermione." He said softly. Hermione's face changed to shock.  
"You said my name. Not mudblood or Granger." She whispered. Draco looked down at her lips.  
"It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful name with harsh terms." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked at her feet. She knew her face was completely red. An ugly blotchy stupid blush. Draco lifted her chin with his hand. "Don't hide yourself from me. It isn't fair." He whispered. Now Hermione was the one looking at his lips.  
"Not… fair?" She asked. She felt light-headed. She brought her eyes back to his calming gaze.  
"Horribly unfair. I'd like to be able to watch the girl I've had a crush on since third year. The only girl ballsy enough to hit me." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"D-Draco?" She whispered. She couldn't grasp what he was saying. Crush? Third year?  
"Yes, Hermione?" He asked softly. He was so close. Close enough for her to kiss him.  
"What are you saying? I hear it but I don't understand the meaning of the words." She shifted uncomfortably. She sounded so stupid!  
"I'm trying to say that I think you're beautiful. And I love you." Draco said. Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything. He loved her? She opened her mouth but Draco quickly put a finger to her lips. "I wasn't finished. I liked you first in third year. Not only were you… are you… a genius but you have so much care and definitely a great arm. Since then I watched you in Potions. But then I noticed that not only was I watching you, you were watching me. And when Voldemort asked who would join him, I went. I was going to beg him for your life. I would've bought us a nice home in a muggle neighborhood. I know you sacrificed your family, but we could've looked for a cure together. And if he said no and killed you anyway…. life without you wouldn't be worth it. Death Eaters died quickly when they angered him. Or I could've avada kedavra'd myself. I wouldn't want to live if you weren't here, gracing all the wizards with your beauty." He said softly, maintaining eye contact. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest.  
"Beauty? I have none. Look at me. I'm not beautiful. I hate how I look. I hate it. Look at my-"  
"You have all beauty. I wish I told you that instead of bullying you." Malfoy pleaded. Hermione saw in his eyes that he truly thought she was beautiful. She felt full of a strange confidence she had never felt before. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Her heart beat louder and louder.  
"I love you too, Draco." She said. Draco's eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss her. She answered him by leaning in and kissing him with a passion she had never felt for anyone or anything before. After what felt like mere seconds, Draco broke the kiss. His cheeks looked slightly pink as he beamed at her. The taste of fruit lingered on Hermione's lips.  
"We still have other classes today." He said. Hermione groaned. She didn't care about classes or her grades. She wanted to taste more Malfoy.  
"I don't have any good classes. And I know all the lectures. I'll just ask Ginny what the homework is. Stay here. With me." Hermione begged.  
"Love, as much as I wish I could stay I can't. I wasn't blessed with the brains you have." Malfoy whispered, brushing his lips on her forehead. She pouted but agreed with what he said.  
"Do you think it would be smart to tell our classmates of… us?" Draco asked. She hadn't thought of that before.  
"There would be a lot of angry people. A former death eater and someone who killed your lord."  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor."  
"The most beautiful boy in school with the ugly whore." She whispered. Draco's face contorted into a face of fury.  
"People are calling you an ugly whore?!" He shouted. Hermione whimpered in fear, but nodded. Draco's hands curled into fists and he started to walk around the room destroying artifacts.  
"Draco! Draco, stop it!" Hermione begged. She had never been so scared in her whole life. Draco paid no attention to her as he continued to break numerous items. The world around Hermione grew black and begun to spin as her legs lost the strength to stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up in her bed in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was looking down at her venomously.  
"Where the bloody hell did you go after class? I needed to talk to you. And then you missed every single other class. Hermione, I don't know what's wrong with you? Staring at Malfoy during Potions and then missing all your classes? I know you probably feel traumatized from the war, but get over it. Voldemort is dead. You're safe here in Hogwarts." Ginny shouted. Hermione's head throbbed.  
"Ginny, my head hurts. Don't yell at me." Hermione mumbled. Ginny looked at her with a mix of disgust and sympathy.  
"Do you need your muggle pills?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione nodded, but even that movement caused her head to scream. Ginny sighed and moved out of Hermione's vision. Hermione felt weird and gooey inside and she faintly remembered kissing Draco. It was obviously just a dream. Despite her anger at Ron she would never go off kissing his enemies, even if he was a very attractive powerful wizard. Ginny came back into Hermione's view with two white pills in her palm and a glass of water. As Hermione took the medicine Ginny resumed her scolding.  
"I mean, Hermione. You're the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts. You can't go off ditching classes and completely disappearing. No one knew where you were. I was so worried. And looking at that Slytherin scum? What were you thinking?" Ginny said softly but forcefully.  
"I don't remember where I was. But I wasn't looking at Draco. Well I was. But I was thinking. Daydreaming. I didn't mean to worry you, Ginny." Hermione answered. Damn the slow working pills. They were supposed to knock her out and cure her headache. Ron always knew the best spell to help her frequent headaches. He knew a spell she didn't, and it always angered her.  
"Well…. if you say so, Herm. I have to go see Harry. You know he's an aurora now? I'm so proud of him. He's the best boyfriend ever! He came to talk to Headmaster McGonagall and he promised to say hi. In the prefect bathroom, no less." Ginny said smugly. As Ginny skipped out, Hermione finally felt calm enough to sleep. Her eyes were closed for a moment when someone touched her arm. Hermione opened her eyes in shock to see Ginny. Her hair was tousled and she was wearing clothes far too large and baggy on her. She sleepily wondered if Harry had shagged her and she slept through it all. How disgusting. If Ginny didn't stop putting out so much she would end up having Harry's children.  
"Mione, wake up." Ginny said. She sounded odd. Hoarser, Hermione supposed. Harry must've given her quite the experience.  
"Go back to shagging the boy who lived." Hermione muttered sleepily.  
"What? Why would I shag Harry of all people?" Ginny laughed in disbelief. Hermione looked at her in confusion.  
"Because you're dating him? Ginny, you already gave me those stupid pills. I wanna sleep. I'll write your Potions essay tomorrow."  
"Mione, I'm most certainly not Ginny. Polyjuice potion." Ginny said, admiring her bum in the mirror behind her. Hermione sat up quickly.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Hermione asked, covering herself with the blanket.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, love." Ginny said with a twirl.  
"Malfoy? Why….. what are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor common room. This is where the girls are! Bloody hell, Malfoy."  
"I had to see you again, Mione. You've been the only girl on my mind. I brought you here after you fainted." Ginny/Malfoy said, changing to his real voice.  
"Fainted? Wait, what?" Hermione said. She could hardly comprehend Draco's words.  
"Mione, I don't have time to explain all this. I already locked Potter and Weasle-ette in the prefect bathroom, but they know alohamora as well as anyone else does. But… you really don't remember kissing me?"  
"You mean kissing you wasn't just a dream?!" Hermione shrieked, sitting up like something from a muggle horror film.  
"Are you inferring that my kisses are similar to a dream come true?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes but felt her face flush.  
"I don't believe that I kissed you, and you can't prove it." Hermione said defiantly. Secretly she hoped he would try to prove it. Ginny/Malfoy grinned at her as he began to change into someone who looked far more like Malfoy than like Ginny. Malfoy picked her up off the bed and stood her up. Hermione looked up at him and leaned into his kiss. Draco broke the kiss all too quickly.  
"What are you doing? Don't stop." Hermione whispered breathlessly.  
"Do you believe me now, sweetheart?" Draco smirked, his eyes filled with longing.  
"Put your mouth back on mine or I swear to Merlin I will end your life." Hermione said lustily. Draco quickly obliged, pressing his lips to hers with a sense of urgency. This time Hermione broke the kiss.  
"I believe you." She said simply. Draco gazed at her with his piercing grey eyes.  
"About what?" Draco asked wistfully. Hermione caught him glancing at her lips but trying to remain eye contact.  
"Nothing." Hermione said. She didn't quite know what she and Draco were. Dating? Friends with benefits? Or worst, enemies with benefits?  
"Good." Draco said, closing the gap between them yet again.


End file.
